


For you,

by thatonetacokid



Series: the feelings in my mind [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: If you only read one work by me, Inspired by Real Events, Other, Poetry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: sunshine.





	1. 180830 - number one

**Author's Note:**

> because I know that these feelings that reside within my heart will always be one-sided but, it doesn't matter if it means I'll still have you in my life.

_~~possibly this is stupid; how I see you in all the tunes that erase all chaotic thoughts from within my mind.~~ _

 

_~~but.~~ _

 

_~~your laugh- the first sip of cold cola I take after spending hours writing with a dry tongue.~~_

 

_~~a kindness that drips from your voice; time always feels too short.~~ _


	2. 180901 - number two

_there are pieces of you I have yet to find, to learn of; the question is if you'll allow me to see your infinite pieced puzzle,_

 

_even the ripped and folded ones that you believe ruin how others view you;_

 

_yet, who have you known to look at a puzzle with anything but an expression of awe?_


	3. Sunshine - [180902]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a song? maybe? either way, it's pure cheese.

Did you know- No, I know  
you have that boy at home  
he gives you everything he has and in turn,  
you give him your laugh and your smile;

and It must help that his body fits his title.

But I don't wanna lose ya  
You're so much more than just a girl;  
You're everything right, the one that's bright-

My Sunshine,

It's your laughter at 1 a.m.,  
The way Charlie makes you giggle,  
How your voice quiets my worries;

Yet there is so much more   
From; the color you love the most to the food you'd bathe in  
And darlin', I don't mind   
Cause you've already engraved yourself within my heart

So allow me to stay;  
To help you smile, hold you when you break, listen to it all,   
And remind you

You're so much more than just a girl; you're sunshine-  
My Sunshine.


End file.
